The present invention relates to a culinary utensil and in particular a culinary whisk.
Conventional culinary whisks can take a variety of forms the most common form being what is known a balloon whisk. Such a whisk usually comprises a handle and a utility portion formed of a plurality of metallic wire loops spaced angularly about the axis of the handle to define a generally balloon like shape. One disadvantage of this type of culinary whisk is that it is relatively bulky, and mixing or beating foodstuffs thereby is often not satisfactory because the loops at their lower regions often cannot effectively reach into any corners in a container containing the foodstuffs. Another disadvantage is that after use the loops of wire, which are fixed to the handle, are difficult to clean. Yet another disadvantage is that the balloon shape of the wires takes up a lot of storage space for example in a drawer.